


Anniversary Bliss

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Series: FAM2k18 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Cheesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Fenris surprises Hawke at the estate for their anniversary.





	Anniversary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> an early post for FAM2k18 Day 19: Passionate :)
> 
> enjoy!

“Messere Fenris dropped by,” was the first thing Bodahn said when Hawke strolled in through the door. He stopped immediately in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat. “I told him he could wait for your return so he, ah, escorted himself to your bedroom. I wouldn’t keep him waiting.”

          Ever since the rekindling of their relationship, Hawke and Fenris had hardly been able to keep themselves away from one another. It was something Hawke greatly appreciated, to see Fenris so open and relaxed from time to time, and better yet, to see that beautiful smile grace his lips when their eyes met. He could swoon on the spot just thinking about it. Throughout their relationship, he had tried his best to not push things too far. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally breach boundaries. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he probably shouldn’t have been too concerned. At least, not when their reunion had ended up in various sessions of passionate lovemaking on Fenris’s mansion floor.

          “Thank you Bodahn. In fact, how about you and Sandal take the night off tonight? My treat,” Hawke said. After many years, he felt like he knew Fenris almost inside and out. _Literally_. And if he knew anything, Fenris waiting for him in the bedroom promised an interesting night.

          “Why thank you messere, you are too kind,” Bodahn said, bowing his head towards him. Hawke smiled and excused himself to head up the stairs.

          He licked his lips as he approached the door. What did Fenris have planned? He pushed it open and stepped inside to see the most bewildering sight. It almost felt like he was intruding on something private, in his own bedroom.

          Fenris sat upon his bed, a glass of wine in hand and another glass waiting on the nightstand. He was dressed casually in only a tunic and his leggings, laying back slightly against the pillows, though he sat upright when Hawke entered. The bed was covered in rose petals, only a single candle burning. It was a staple piece of cheesy romance plucked right out of a novel. Hawke could only stand there, jaw hanging wide open.

          “You have returned,” Fenris said flatly.

          “Fenris, I, uh. What is… all this?” Hawke asked. He toed in quietly and shut the door behind him. With all his armour on, he felt incredibly out of place. Fenris didn’t seem to pay any mind to that, however.

          Instead, he looked down into his glass, at the red wine swirling inside of it. Was he…? He was. Fenris was blushing, his cheeks almost as dark as the wine in his glass.

          “It has been a month since we started... this relationship. That is the most time I have ever spent in one. I figured it was worth celebrating,” he said.

          An anniversary, huh? It felt like more than a month. Hawke wasn’t sure what he’d be doing with his life if he didn’t have Fenris. He couldn’t imagine a world without him. Regardless, this whole set-up was still baffling, and it was hard to restrain his laughter. He padded towards the bed and Fenris held out the other glass of wine to him, which he took as he sat down beside him.

          “You didn’t have to do all this, but I appreciate it. Did you uh, come up with all this yourself?” Hawke asked.

          “I… may have had a little help from some of our friends,” Fenris replied.

          Hawke repressed another snort of laughter. “Isabela and Varric put you up to this, didn’t they?”

          Fenris’s blush only increased tenfold. He nodded, and Hawke finally let himself combust. This whole situation was beyond adorable. However, Fenris wasn’t finding it too funny himself.

          “Did they trick me? Have I done something foolish?” Fenris huffed. “I should have known they’d do something like this. I only wanted to… to… do something nice. Perhaps I should just go.”

          He moved to get off the bed, ready to put the wine glass down.

          “Hey, Fenris, no, wait,” Hawke reached out to gently take his arm, unwittingly pulling him back down onto the bed. “I’m not laughing at you. This is wonderful, really, it’s just… it’s like straight out of a romance novel. You know, like, the cheesy stuff. But the sentiment is _very_ sweet. So, thank you. I’d like us to enjoy this, even if it is incredibly cheesy.”

          Fenris stared back at him for a moment, as if unsure whether he was still being tricked, before his shoulders finally relaxed. Hawke smiled at him, open and genuine, before purposefully taking a long sip of the wine that Fenris had offered him.

          “Well. If anyone can appreciate cheesy, I suppose it would be you,” Fenris said, smiling now when Hawke chuckled. “Truthfully this was only supposed to be a pretence.”

          Hawke cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

          Fenris downed his glass of wine and set it down on the nightstand. He sauntered across the bed, gliding his hand across Hawke’s chest. Hawke’s breath hitched, his eyes flickering from Fenris’s face to his bare hand. It was always so nice to see them without his gauntlets on – open, vulnerable almost, but trusting. His attention was stolen away again when Fenris leaned in to kiss him.

          “Drink your glass Hawke, then get out of that armour,” Fenris told him in a husky voice, hot breath lingering on his lips. Hawke felt his trousers tighten at the tone. He nodded obediently and followed suit in downing the glass of wine.

          Once he was done, he left the glass aside and began unbuckling his armour. He fumbled, eventually getting up on his feet to shake off the different parts. Fenris watched him with an intense gaze from the bed. After all his armour clattered to the floor, he looked up at Fenris for further instruction.

          “The rest,” he said simply, looking Hawke up and down.

          Hawke was just as eager to obey as ever. Truthfully, he loved it when Fenris took control of what he wanted. There was something very sexy about it, and the way he looked at him like he wanted to eat him up. Maker, he’d let him do whatever he wanted. True to his word, he stripped out of the rest of his clothes until he was left bare. His cock was already semi-hard, twitching with interest as Fenris’s gaze dropped towards it. Fenris beckoned him back on the bed, and he crawled on top.

          Now they were both on the bed, Fenris hooked a leg around him, straddling his lap. He leaned in to kiss him again, more passionately this time. Hawke’s hands found Fenris’s waist, sliding them up and down it and marvelling in his own mind at how small it felt in his palms. He could never tell Fenris such a thing, but it was something he would always appreciate.

          “Eager,” Hawke mumbled as Fenris broke away and began undoing the latches of his tunic. He reached up to help him but Fenris swatted his hands away.

          “I’m the eager one, am I?” Fenris said. He slid his tunic away from him, tossing it to the floor. It was one of the things he took pride in, being able to be as messy as he liked now that he was a free man. He leaned back, letting Hawke’s cock grind against the crack of his ass through his leggings. Hawke groaned and fought every crawling urge to run his hands over the beautiful expanse of skin that had just been revealed to him.

          He dared to, just once, but Fenris slapped his hands away again.

          “You can touch me later. For now, let me,” he said.

          As with everything this night, Hawke obeyed. Fenris leaned in to kiss him again, tongue brushing over his lip. His own patience was waning as he rolled his hips. It was nice to tease Hawke, but he could only take so much himself before he had to have him.

          Fenris broke away to lean back and roll his leggings down over his hip bones. Hawke’s eyes followed the slow reveal of skin. He peeled them down over each leg until he was fully exposed in front of him. By his sides, he could see Hawke’s fingers twitching, itching to touch him. He couldn’t let him have that, not yet. There was still a little more torture to be had.

          “Maker you’re beautiful,” Hawke uttered as Fenris leaned over to retrieve the oil from the nightstand. Fenris let out a huff of laughter, knowing that he had an excellent view of his rear when he said that.

          “Then observe,” Fenris said.

          He popped the cork on the oil and doused his fingers in it. Fingering was always a pleasant experience, and it would only be heightened by having Hawke watch him do it. He licked his lips and reached behind him, rubbing one finger over his hole before slipping it inside. Hawke’s eyes widened, drawn to where his hand seemingly disappeared behind him. It wasn’t enough to show him fully what was going on, but enough to know.

          Fenris let a small groan escape him as he moved the finger around inside himself. His cheeks were now completely flushed, his breath a little heavy. He hadn’t expected the eyes on him to make him feel like this. Hawke loved him, of course, he knew that, but he had never looked hungrier. Fenris took it in stride, adding another finger, then another.

          His fingers couldn’t compare to Hawke’s. They were so much thicker, longer than his. When they put their hands together, Hawke could curl the tips around the top of his fingers. He stretched him fully, dared to push him to his limits. His own just weren’t the same, couldn’t give him that same full feeling, but today it served its purpose. Hawke’s amber eyes were glazed over with pure lust and desire as he worked his fingers deeper in.

          He didn’t dally too much longer. His cock was hard and pressing against his stomach, growing impatient with every stretch of his fingers inside himself. Soon, he’d have his prize. Like his hands, Hawke was big there too. The first time they’d had sex it had been a challenge to fit him inside. Such a large man had no business fucking into a small thing like him. But small as he was, he wasn’t fragile. As soon as he found himself able to relax, they managed to work him inside. Fenris pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Hawke’s pulsing cock.

          “I’m going to ride you,” he told him. Hawke nodded meekly. “You may put your hands on me.”

          In an instant, Hawke reached out to put his hands over his hips. Fenris reached down to hold his cock as he positioned it to go inside him. It was always a little struggle at first as the head pressed against his opening. With enough pressure, he managed to push back the rim. As the head settled inside him, they both let out a collective sigh. They had sex enough recently that there was no pain, only a little discomfort within those first few moments.

          Slowly, he sunk all the way down to the base. It was something he was always proud of, the fact that he could take a behemoth like Hawke all the way inside him. It shouldn’t have been possible, but they always made it work. He settled with a moment and then began riding Hawke in earnest. Moans slipped out of both of them as the pace built. Every time Fenris slammed down, Hawke thrust up into him, doubling the sensation and pushing him even deeper.

          “Fuck, Fenris, you’re doing so good baby,” Hawke praised within deep breaths. His hands slid up and down his sides, occasionally moving over to pinch a nipple.

          Fenris only moaned at his words. When he wasn’t this horny, he would have probably been ashamed at how much those words turned him on. He leaned the flat of his palms on Hawke’s chest, running his fingers through the coarse hair there. That was one thing he’d always love. Hawke was incredibly hairy, a stark contrast to the smooth, hairless skin of elves.

          They found a rhythm that worked. It didn’t take Hawke too much longer to pull Fenris’s hips in such a way that had him abusing his prostate with every thrust. Merciless pounding with every downward movement. Hawke groaned at the way Fenris squeezed him when he did, and drank in every moan, whimper, and cry that he let out. It was a good thing that he’d sent Bodahn home.

          It didn’t take long for Fenris to crest. He reached a high, precum dribbling out of his cock and landing on Hawke’s stomach. His fingers curled in his chest hair, eyebrows pinched together as he finally peaked. He let out a cry of Hawke’s name as he came. He rocked his hips through the sensations, and Hawke’s cock slipped free as he finished.

          “Hawke,” Fenris said, panting. Hawke’s cock was still hard and pressing against the crack of his ass.

          Hawke took the initiative to push him down against the sheets so he was laying on his back. He was gorgeous like this, relaxed and spread open with his ass wet and stomach coated in his own cum. Licking his lips again, he grabbed Fenris’s thighs and pushed them up against his chest, exposing him further.

          “May I finish inside you?” Hawke asked.

          “Yes. Please,” Fenris replied. The sweat made pieces of hair stick to his forehead. He stared up at Hawke, pupils blown wide, and anticipated the feeling of him back inside.

          It wasn’t like Hawke could say no to a plea like that. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he pushed back inside. So hot, tight, and wet. He leaned down, covering him as he began to pound into his overly sensitive body. Not much longer now. Tears pricked in the corner of Fenris’s eyes at the stimulation, squirming under him and rolling his hips as his thrusts came harder and harder.

          Until eventually, he too reached a high. He groaned Fenris’s name, a few whispers of “yes” and “baby” worked in there. He spilled inside him, coating his insides, then collapsed on top of him.

          “Happy anniversary,” Fenris mumbled, pressing a kiss to Hawke’s sweaty cheek.

Hawke laughed softly. As tired as he was, he knew he must be crushing poor Fenris. He leaned back and pulled down, stumbling up to grab a washcloth to clean up. Once it was done, he sat back down on the bed and pulled Fenris into his arms.

          “Happy anniversary indeed,” he said.


End file.
